Kensei Muguruma/Powers
Powers & Abilities Flight: '''Like all Shinigami and Arrancar, Kensei is able to fly, or more specifically, levitate. '''Master Swordsman: Despite its small size, Kensei is able to effectively use Tachikaze’s Shikai to inflict lethal strikes even in close quarters combat, as shown by his ability to hold off Ichigo's Hollowfied form while it was using its Bankai. Hakuda Master: Kensei often prefers to utilize his hand-to-hand capabilities, despite his impressive swordsmanship skills. He has, however, shown himself able to effectively use both skills in unison. During Ichigo's transformation into a Hollow, Kensei is able to knock him a good distance away with just an elbow strike. He was then able to dodge all of Hollowfied Ichigo's attacks, despite the latter's use of Tensa Zangetsu, and manages to kick him. While fighting a large group of Gillian-class Menos, he destroys several of them with his fists alone. *'Sandbag Beat '(サンドバッグ・ビート, Sandobaggu Bīto): A technique where Kensei delivers multiple strikes at an extremely fast rate, causing aggravated damage to a target. The technique is powerful enough to not only shatter a Menos Grande's mask, but utterly destroy its body as well. Enhanced Strength: It is implied that he possesses great strength, even before his Hollowfication. During his fight with Wonderweiss, Kensei is able to block the Arrancar's powerful punch and hurl him a great distance with considerable force, achieving both feats with only a single hand. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his short-tempered nature, Kensei is a very perceptive fighter. He is knowledgeable of the abilities that Hollows possess, and knows how to counter them to gain the upper hand. Great Spiritual Power: Being a captain, Kensei possesses a great amount of spiritual power. As a Visored, Kensei has a dual spiritual pressure of part-Shinigami, part-Hollow. Shunpo Expert: As a captain of the Gotei 13, Kensei is proficient in Shunpo. During the Fake Karakura Town battle, Kensei is able to reach Mashiro in time to save her from Wonderweiss. Zanpakutō Tachikaze (断地風, Earth-Severing Wind): When sealed, it takes the form of a wakizashi, with an H-shaped tsuba, white weaving around its hilt, and a black sheath. *Shikai: Kensei's Shikai is triggered by the command Blow it Away (吹っ飛ばせ, futtobase; Viz "Blast Away"). When released, air currents swirl around Kensei, and then around Tachikaze. It then transforms into a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. As a Shinigami, he wore it at his waist in its sealed form. As a Visored, he commonly keeps it in this released form and stores it in one of his pants pockets. :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Kensei has demonstrated the ability to manipulate wind and energy . : :*'Air Blades': By slashing at the air, Kensei can release transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance. They appear to be extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces.(Unnamed) *'Bakudantsuki '(爆弾突き, "Bomb Thrust"): Kensei charges Tachikaze, which begins to glow with spiritual energy, until it takes the shape of a glowing orb. He then fires it as an energy blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating, as it was able to blow off the arm of Ichigo's Hollow form, and in another case, the heads of Gillian-class Menos. He later uses it to destroy a Menos Grande simply by using the ability while impaling the mask of the Hollow with the blade of Tachikaze. The effect is the same, completely blowing up the head of the Hollow. *Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze (鐡拳・断風, Iron Fist Severing Wind): When released, an explosion of wind erupts around Kensei, and when it disperses, Tachikaze transforms from a single combat knife into a pair of large knuckle blades that Kensei holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wrap around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arches behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask resembles a flat hockey face guard, with six slitted eye holes arranged in two columns. It has three extensions on either side which cover the sides and back of his head. :Bankai Special Ability: It appears to greatly augment his strength, as he is able to create a large explosion upon attacking Wonderweiss. : :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Kensei's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in strength, durability and speed. :*'Enhanced Strength': With his mask on, Kensei's strength is greatly enhanced, as he was able to easily smash a Menos' mask using only his fists. :*'Enhanced Speed': With his mask on, Kensei's speed increases greatly, as he is able to deliver a rapid barrage of punches to a Menos Grande, effectively killing it. : : Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities